


lounge with me, feat a bystander

by liions



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Platonic Relationships, free floating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liions/pseuds/liions
Summary: A moment of goodness between the OG crew, based on a headcanon that despite their differences, Doug knows they all need to physically touch sometimes since they're the only humans in on this (dumb) space station. After addressing the situation with Renee "i'll die before admitting i have feelings "Minkowski and Alexander "i'm working on very important science, why would i address any feelings" Hilbert, Doug "feelings are my second language" Eiffel gets them to loosen up. That leads to them being gently affectionate with each other.**I'm ignoring some canon here bc I wanted Lovelace to be there and this situation probably wouldn't occur while she was there bc of the whole decima thing, sue me





	lounge with me, feat a bystander

Even with Hera giving Lovelace a briefing on the crew, she hadn’t expected this, whatever this was, to happen. She was in the mess hall with Eiffel, who for the most part, was focusing on his work with a diligence she assumed was abnormal. His meal-in-a-glass floated aimlessly around his head, the communications officer reading through logs of his equipment and making notes on various portions of the pages as he flipped through. That wasn’t the weird part though. The weird part was when Solberg-Hilbert floated in, got his meal, saw Eiffel lounging, and _joined him_. Rather than remarking on this strange occurrence, Eiffel only shuffled his limbs into a better position when the doctor leaned against him and looped his fingers through one of Eiffel’s belt loops to keep them from separating.

Lovelace stared, blinking in confusion. There was an easy conversation at this point, Hilbert asking about Eiffel’s paperwork, and getting one of the man’s odd responses. As the conversation dissolved into what she was discovering was familiar bickering, she felt like she was intruding. How long had this been going on?

“You boys got started without me,” A voice popped up over the noise, Minkowski floating in with her own data-pad. “And you took the good Doug spot.”

“Sorry Commander,” “You were too slow.” Came the overlapping responses, the smug response from Hilbert. Whatever spot he had claimed leaning against Eiffel was apparently, the best.

“No worries, that just means I get the coveted leg spot on Dr. Hilbert.” Which Minkowski took with glee, the three of them now forming an odd little triangle.

“Aw man, Commander! I thought I was the best lounge spot.” Eiffel sighed dramatically, as if this argument had happened before, and regardless of losing it every single time, he was going to have it again. Despite what his voice said, he hooked a foot around Minkowski’s ankle anyways when her legs swung across his.

“What are you, twelve?” Hilbert’s voice held no venom, a gentle scoff at the situation before returning to his data-pad after Minkowski tucked her free hand around his arm to keep their triangle in place.

“Yes, he is, we’ve discussed this already. Back to work.” Her voice was one of command, silencing the starting debate before it could even take flight.

Silence settled over the room. None of them had even noticed Lovelace floating in the corner, her coffee cooling in her grip. If she squinted, she could pretend her old crew was there, comfortably leaning against each other and arguing about things of varying levels of importance. In this world, Eiffel broke the quiet with something nonsensical, presumably picking it up from reading over Hilbert’s arm judging by the man’s response. Minkowski only sighed as the two men fired up.

It was comfortable, Lovelace decided. As ridiculous as they were all were to one another, there was still something to be said about needing physical contact and they had figured out how to get along enough to share space for a moment. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and enjoying the overlapping memories crash into the present.

**Author's Note:**

> my tags from tumblr bc they're important for this too: #platonic touch is important!!! #i love these beautifully grey people that are somehow a found family #because you have to care about them #in some capacity bc they're the only humans you're in contact with #for so many days


End file.
